


Blue Satin Sashes

by notlucy



Series: The Brownstone in Brooklyn [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Play, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hair Braiding, Hair Brushing, Mama!Peggy, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Reading Aloud, Stuffed Toys, little!Natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notlucy/pseuds/notlucy
Summary: Peggy finally has the opportunity for some peace and quiet on her holiday. Natasha interrupts. Luckily, Natasha is never a bother.





	Blue Satin Sashes

**Author's Note:**

> This one goes out to everyone who has requested Little!Nat in this 'verse - happy holidays! I realize this is a niche pairing with a limited audience, but the requests have been made and thus the fic has been written.
> 
> For those of you just tuning in, the only context you need is that Steve, Bucky and Peggy are all together in the future (because Doctor Strange, probably), Bucky and Tony ageplay, and Natasha has recently started age playing with them, too. The setting for this story is that everyone's on a Christmas vacation together in an isolated cabin in upstate New York. Crockzilla and I have been trading off on vignettes. Tony and Pepper + Wade and Peter are also around.
> 
> If you're interested in catching up with the rest of the cabin shenanigans, start with [Way Up North Where the Air Gets Cold](https://archiveofourown.org/series/897735). If you want more of the World War Threesome trio, head back to the beginning of [The Brownstone in Brooklyn](https://archiveofourown.org/series/804555).
> 
> This may be the longest note I've ever left at the beginning of a fic. Onwards!

The hot tub proved more than a welcome distraction for Pepper and Peggy while the gentlemen were partaking in something loud and likely stupid downstairs. It was made even better, in Peggy’s estimation, when Natasha joined them. There was a costly bottle of wine, two of the women who’d come to mean the most to her in her new life, and an immensely intriguing discussion about the fundamental merits and disadvantages of capitalism.

(Said discussion was only occasionally interrupted by the sound of breaking glass from elsewhere.)

Peggy went to shower once the three of them had started to turn a bit pruney. After that, she dressed in the silk pajamas she preferred to Steve and Bucky’s obsession with flannel, along with a matching robe. She’d just settled in to read with a glass of scotch on the nightstand when she heard a knock at the door. 

Neither Bucky nor Steve would bother knocking - it was their room, too. “Yes?” she called. The door opened to reveal Natasha, peeking her head in and looking at Peggy curiously. This wasn’t the same Natasha who had been arguing the finer points of socialism with Pepper in the hot tub thirty minutes before. This Natasha was shyer, unsure of how welcome her presence would be. Peggy had wondered whether she’d see this particular version of Natasha over the holiday - they hadn’t discussed it, but Natasha knew she had an open invitation.

“Are you busy?” she asked, her voice just a bit softer than usual. 

“No, Kiska,” Peggy said, making Natasha smile with the nickname. She slid her bookmark in and closed the novel, holding out a hand. “I missed you. Come and see me.”

That got a grin out of Natasha as she closed the door behind her before crossing to the bed. Her movements were less calculated, though no less graceful as she settled herself next to Peggy, a book and a stuffed cat clutched in her hands. She looked rather darling in a pair of pajama pants printed with kittens and a long-sleeved grey henley that Peggy strongly suspected belonged to Clint, her hair fanning her face, unruly and uncombed. 

“I missed you, too. And Pasha missed you.” Pasha, of course, being the stuffed cat. 

“Well, if  _ Pasha _ missed me,” Peggy teased, leaning down to kiss the toy when Natasha held it up. “I suppose he ought to get his present…” 

She didn’t miss the way Natasha’s eyes widened at the mention of presents. “Pasha has a present?” she asked, in a way that indicated she might be worried that  _ Natasha  _ didn’t have a present. 

“Mmmhmm,” Peggy nodded. “Be a good girl and go look in the closet - there should be four presents. Don’t bring back the ones for Clint.” She’d had to hide Natasha and Clint’s gifts away, knowing that in the frenzy of unwrapping that had taken place that morning they might have been opened ‘accidentally’ by an eager Bucky or Tony. 

“Yes, mama,” she replied, scooting off the bed to go and find her gifts. Peggy was still caught a smidgen off-guard every time Natasha referred to her that way - the first few times they’d played together, she’d simply been ‘Peggy.’’ She’d assumed that was where Natasha felt comfortable, but her girl was full of surprises. 

Natasha gasped at finding the boxes. Peggy had picked out a specific paper - glittery with unicorns - just for her. Life was serious often enough, and she’d come to embrace her fun where she could find it. The boxes were retrieved from the closet and brought back to the bed, Natasha laying them out reverently. The smaller one was labeled ‘Pasha’ while the larger was to ‘Kiska.’ She glanced up at Peggy, waiting for further instruction. 

“Why don’t you open Pasha’s first?” Peggy offered. Natasha did as she was told, finding a Pasha-sized winter hat and scarf inside. Peggy had been careful with the colors, and she hoped Natasha would pick up on the reference.

“Mama,” she said, a smile spreading across her face. “Is this Hufflepuff?”

Peggy nodded, and Natasha smiled before immediately beginning to dress the cat in his new clothes. She and Peggy had undertaken a very,  _ very  _ serious discussion the last time she was Little about which Hogwarts house Pasha would be sorted into. Pasha - who had a  _ fair amount _ in common with Bucky, if Peggy were completely honest with herself - always wanted to be kind and take care of other people. Ergo: Hufflepuff. 

“Pasha says thank you,” Natasha informed her as she finished dressing the toy. 

“Tell him that he’s quite welcome,” Peggy said, reaching out to brush an unruly curl away from Natasha’s face. “Do you want to open yours now?”

“Yes, please.” She was careful with the wrapping paper, Peggy noted. A surgeon’s precision as opposed to Tony and Bucky’s total annihilation. Inside the box were three smaller gifts, and Natasha reached for the medium-sized one first. That box contained a proper Mason Pearson hairbrush, custom ordered with an engraved handle bearing Natasha’s name. 

“Oh…” Natasha sighed, looking up at Peggy with wide eyes. Sometimes, words were hard. Peggy understood. 

“You’re welcome,” she said, leaning over to wrap her in a hug, giving her a moment before she pulled back. “You should open another one.” 

Natasha reached for the biggest of the three next, opening it to find a brand new thousand piece jigsaw puzzle. It wasn’t a children’s puzzle - that would have been too simple - but doing the adult work while in Little-head tended to keep her happy and engaged. 

“Thank you,” she enthused, examining the photo on the box. The scene was Central Park in the snow, something Peggy figured everyone could appreciate. “Can we do this tomorrow?”

“Whatever you like,” Peggy said, smiling. “I’m sure Steve would help.” (Granted, Steve would most likely do anything that kept him off his tender backside the next day, but he didn’t  _ know  _ that yet.)

“I’ll ask him in the morning,” Natasha said, setting the gift aside and reaching for the third box. Peggy’s heart sped, just a little, because inside that box was a dummy (pacifier if she was using Yank terminology, which she wasn’t). The dummy was something she and Natasha had discussed in  _ theory _ , but Natasha hadn’t asked for in practice, so Peggy was undeniably nervous about her reaction. It had been a gamble, but both Bucky and Natasha had oral fixations. The dummy had been a hit with her sweet boy, so she could only hope her good girl would feel the same way. 

“ _ Mama _ ,” Natasha managed before wrapping her arms around Peggy’s neck and hiding her face against her chest. Peggy couldn’t help laughing, hugging Natasha in return and rubbing a light circle on her back. 

“Do you like that present, Kiska?” she teased, pressing a kiss into Natasha’s hair, and heavens, it  _ really  _ needed a brush. 

“Yes, so much,” Natasha said, hands fisting the material of Peggy’s robe as she squeezed her tighter. “It’s the best present. I mean, they’re all the best present. But it’s...extra best.” 

“Extra best,” Peggy echoed, laughing again. “Wonderful.” She paused, shifting Natasha so she could see her properly. “Darling girl, your hair is a fright, did you know that?” 

“Yes,” she said, looking pleased with herself. “Will you brush it for me?”

“I suppose I’ll have to.” Peggy reached for the Mason Pearson box, opening it and lifting out the expensive brush. Natasha knew what to do, taking a pillow from the bed and dropping it to the floor, then settling on it with her legs crossed. Peggy moved so she was sitting behind her, letting Natasha lean against her knees. The bed was a bit higher than she was used to, but she could manage. 

Taking the brush, she began working it through Natasha’s hair, starting at the ends and slowly, carefully brushing through each section. She had a strong suspicion that Natasha had used her hairdryer to make it extra snarled before coming to find Peggy, as there was nothing her girl liked more than having someone brush it for her. Good thing Peggy was up to the task.

“Such lovely hair,” she murmured after several minutes of meditative grooming. “Does that feel nice, love?”

“Yes,” Natasha said, her voice dreamy as Peggy gathered up an especially impressive tangle. 

“This might pull a bit. Can you be my big, brave girl?”

“...yes.” And she was, even if she whimpered low in her throat when the bristles caught and tugged her head to the side. 

“Mama’s sorry, pet,” Peggy murmured once the worst of it was done. “You were so strong and brave.” Leaning down, she pressed a kiss to the top of Natasha’s head, giving her a little cuddle before getting back to work. Eventually, the shoulder-length waves were tamed, and Peggy spent a few moments finger-combing them while Natasha preened.

“Shall I plait it for you?” Peggy asked. Natasha’s answer was to reach into her pocket and produce two fuzzy blue hair ties. So: yes. Peggy smiled, setting to work. She could plait her own hair quickly enough, but it took some concentration to take what she’d learned to do to herself and translate it to another person. Natasha was accommodating, sitting still for her as Peggy managed two imperfect French plaits, one on each side of her head. She looked rather darling by the end of it, truthfully. 

“Lovely, bunny,” Peggy said, rubbing the back of her neck lightly. “Do you want to go and look at yourself?”

Natasha, an actual magpie, bounced to her feet with a swiftness Peggy envied, going right to the mirror to admire her reflection. “Pretty, mama,” she declared. 

“Mmm,” Peggy agreed. “It helps when my good girl holds still, doesn’t it?”

Natasha, contemplatively, reached behind herself and rubbed her rear end. “Yes, mama,” she agreed. 

Peggy smiled at that, letting Natasha continue to look at herself as she set the brush on the nightstand and began cleaning up the boxes and the wrapping paper. Once the bed was cleared, she picked up the book Natasha had come in with and looked it over. They’d finished  _ Philosopher’s Stone  _ and they were ready to start  _ Chamber of Secrets _ which, of course, was precisely what Natasha had brought for them to read. Smart girl. Peggy looked up to find Natasha’s eyes on her, watching and waiting patiently for her attention. Peggy was happy to give it. “What does Pasha want now, Kiska?” 

“Harry Potter,” Natasha said immediately. “And…” Her eyes darted to the box with the dummy in it, sitting innocuously on the nightstand. 

Peggy wasn’t going to make her ask for it. “Alright,” she said. “Your quilt’s in my brown leather bag. Go and get it, please.”

While Natasha was fetching, Peggy got settled on the bed, making sure she had access to her scotch and getting the dummy out of the box to have on hand. After that, she arranged some pillows behind herself for comfort. Natasha joined her a moment later, handing over the quilt Peggy had made for her and curling up at Peggy’s side, head pillowed on her stomach. 

Peggy picked up Pasha from his place on the other pillow and handed him to Natasha, who held him tight against her body. After that, she draped the quilt over Natasha’s frame, tucking her in tightly and smiling down at her. “Warm enough?” Natasha nodded. 

There was nothing left but the dummy, and Peggy was aware of the fact that whatever routine she established was likely to follow them into the future. So she reached over to the nightstand, not standing on too much ceremony, and picked it up. It seemed most natural to let Natasha make the choice, so she brought it to her girl’s mouth, watching her as she considered. It didn’t take long before she parted her lips and Peggy slipped the toy right in. 

Peggy had tried Bucky’s dummy time or two, just to get a feel for it. She understood, in a way, how it could be soothing, but she knew that Bucky’s love for having it in his mouth was something entirely different than her own vague enjoyment of the sensation. Natasha was proving to be more on Bucky’s end of the spectrum, as her eyes got a bit dreamy almost immediately. Peggy smiled down at her, watching for a moment before she reached for the book and opened it up.

They’d gotten through the better part of two chapters when the bedroom door opened. Peggy had to work hard to tamp down the wave of annoyance that washed over her at being interrupted - Natasha had been getting drowsy. Luckily, it was just Steve. 

“Peg, where’ve you…” he said before he realized. Good thing Steve was adaptable. “Well, hey.” 

“Hi,” Peggy said. Natasha had woken up a bit, though she wasn’t making any moves to get rid of her dummy or pull away.

“Is that a little fox in there?” Steve teased, shutting the door behind him. He didn’t play with Natasha the same way Peggy and Bucky did, but he’d been around her when she was small, and she’d been fine with it.

Natasha smiled around the toy, squirming to get her hand out from under the quilt and waggling her fingers at Steve. He was just ‘Steve’ to her, not ‘Uncle’ and most certainly  _ not  _ Papa, but Peggy knew she trusted him as much as she was capable of trusting anyone. 

“Hi,” Steve said, moving closer to press a kiss to Peggy’s forehead and lay an affectionate hand on Natasha’s cheek. “We were just wondering where you were - I got sent to find you. Apparently, there’s charades or karaoke or...something.”

“Sounds like fun,” Peggy said, “if I can get this little fox to sleep, I might come and join you.” 

Natasha hid her face at the nickname, which made them both smile. Steve pulled back and nodded. “Buck says he’s got somethin’ special planned for you - whatever that means.” Turning his voice mock-stern, he looked down at Natasha. “So you be a good girl and go to sleep, little fox.” 

That got a thumbs-up from Natasha as Steve turned to head back to whatever ridiculousness was taking place downstairs. 

Once the door was closed, Peggy picked up the book again, only to have Natasha catch her by the wrist and sit up, pulling the dummy out of her mouth. “Congratulations, the little fox is asleep,” she said, a decidedly Big grin crossing her features. “Totally asleep. Natasha, however, would like to go and see whatever the hell Bucky has planned.” 

Peggy snorted, she couldn’t help it, pulling Natasha in for a hug that was caught somewhere between friendship and affection and every other thing that flowed between them. “Natasha can do whatever she pleases. Let’s go.” 

Whatever Natasha pleased turned out to be keeping her plaited pigtails in place for the rest of the evening. And, of course, it pleased her greatly to thoroughly humiliate one Clint Barton in charadey-oke.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, those of you who hang out in this niche. I'll be back tomorrow with a Steve/Peggy vignette that's quite...impactful, shall we say?
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at [notlucy](https://notlucy.tumblr.com). You can find Crockzilla at [crockzilla](https://crockzilla.tumblr.com).


End file.
